


It Was Our First...

by Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Romance, Spamano Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Day One: Historical
For the the Spamano Week 2016! I posted it on my tumblr but decided to start posting here too~ Teen!Romano is pissed because Spain is missing ANOTHER Christmas off at battle or exploring. Little did he know that his close friend (and possible future lover) was rushing home as quickly as he could. Christmas fluff and romance! Happy ending! Something we all want right? Lord knows we need happiness and romance right now~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spain is 23 physically due to his Empire being so successful, Empires=growth spurts for nations. Romano is 16! YES THAT IS WEIRD, but nothing inappropriate will happen! One, Spain wouldn't allow it and two, Romano certainly wouldn't want to. So don't worry, it's not Shota! Physically they're different in age but mentally they're adults. 
> 
> I just don't want anybody getting the wrong idea. Enjoy!

Day 1: It Was Our First…

 

It sucked being alone on Christmas, it sucked being alone on Christmas for the second year in a row. It sucked not being able to see Spain because he was half a world away and getting injured for his sake. Romano hated it, he hated it with his entire being. And no matter how many times the servants tried to cheer him up…it didn’t work. He would talk with them for a while but eventually would grow quiet again, a silent order to the servants to leave him be. He had decorated the house like Spain always did, with mistletoe in some of the doorways and garland hanging around. He had even gotten stockings and nailed them above the fireplace. He had bought him a few gifts…they were wrapped in brown paper and tied off with a string at the front of the fireplace on the wooden floor.

He sat quietly on the couch, a mug of tea in his hand as he watched the fire with dull eyes. Romano was sixteen now, things were getting bad for everyone. Spain was fighting for control of an empire he was quickly losing, his brother was pretty much running the country without him, and he himself felt like he didn’t have a place as a nation. Despite all of that though he still cared for Spain, the only nation to really give a shit about him and care for him. He missed him, he could admit that easily. He was lonely, he was tired, he was…well he was depressed. But what else was new with this kid.

“Señor Romano?” He heard someone call his name, and he looked over the back of the couch.

“Hm?” He asked, being careful to not spill his tea as he carefully held it in his hand. It was a servant, her name was Mariana. In fact, she was the last servant left in the house. The rest had been dismissed for the holiday, not to return until after New Years.

“Well it’s…um…it’s Christmas sir. And I’m supposed to wait until Señor España comes home. But it…it looks like he isn’t coming home again this year.” She stuttered, looking nervous. Romano was confused, not sure why the girl would be so nervous talking to him. Did he look too upset?

“Sí…looks like the bastard is missing Christmas again.” He agreed, standing up.

“With that information in mind Señor Romano, would it be alright if I leave? My family is expecting me a-and I’m already late. I was supposed to be there this afternoon.” Mariana explained to him. Romano gave a shrug, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t dismissed her sooner.

“Sí, go on and enjoy your holidays. I’ll see you after the New Year.” Mariana blinked.

“Are you sure? You’ll be by yourself…you can always come with me. My family would welcome you with open arms!” Romano only shook his head, taking a sip of his tea again.

“Nah…you go on. I’ll stay here and keep the place kept up for Spain. Felíz Navidad Mariana.” She gave a small smile and nodded.

“Felíz Navidad Señor Romano~” And with that she scurried off to grab her things. Romano didn’t bother to watch her leave, he sat back down and set his tea on the coffee table. When the door shut he gave a sigh….he was alone again. Truly alone this time. The house was dark except for the candles in the hall and the few fireplaces throughout the house. He made a mental note to go through and put out the fires that were not needed. Spain would not appreciate coming home to a big pile of ashes. Romano’s eyes kept going towards the two gifts he had gotten the Spaniard this year. In one was a box that had a Captain’s hat within it. Spain’s had been destroyed in the battle with England in 1588 some fifteen years prior. Spain had never tried to replace his hat, but Romano felt it odd to see him in his attire without it. So he had saved up and gotten him a new one with a small Spanish flag embroidered on the side. Even if it was just for show…at least the bastard had a hat again. The second gift was a little more expensive, and Romano had used all his savings to get it. In the leather bag that was wrapped in brown paper was a golden crucifix. Much like the one Spain wore now, except this one had something engraved on the back of it.

“ _Non sarai mai solo._ ” Romano muttered. _You’ll never be alone_. What bullshit…he certainly felt alone right now. He grimaced and stood up, suddenly not in the mood to be in the decorative room any longer. It was late, around nine thirty at night.

“Fuck it. I’m going to bed.” He grumbled, making his way to the kitchen. He washed his mug, grabbed some cheese and crackers to snack on as he made his way up the stairs, and began to head to bed. He finished the snack by the time he made it to Spain’s room. Romano always slept in the large bed when the Spaniard wasn’t around. It was more comfortable than his own bed in his opinion, and his room had more windows so more light came in. Romano’s room was dark…he didn’t like the dark. It felt cramped and made him restless. He stripped of his winter clothes and folded them over a chair to wear the next day, slipping on one of Spain’s long night shirts. They were warm and long and smelled like him. Romano could admit it…he might have had some feelings for the man. But it wasn’t as if he’d ever tell him, he wasn’t sure on the man’s standing. He himself didn’t give a shit. Romano had originally been raised with Romano beliefs, so homosexuality wasn’t something daunting to him, unlike his brother who had been raised Catholic. Spain was a religious man, and often drug him to mass every Sunday. Even if Romano wasn’t fond of the services, he went to appease Spain and the population.

“Stupid Spain…missing Christmas again.” He pouted, curling up under the blankets after blowing out the lanterns in the room.

“It’s stupid being alone…and Feli is an annoying little shit with ‘Austria said this today!’ and ‘Did you know the people love this?’. Tsk…of course I know what the people like. I’m Italy too you fucking moron.” Maybe he was a little bitter at everything. It had been a rough decade for both Italy and Spain.

“I hope he doesn’t come home until after New Years. If he can’t come home tonight, fuck him. It’s not like I wanted to spend Christmas with someone anyways…not like I wanted to see his stupid face when I gave him his fucking gifts…idiot…” He closed his eyes, ignoring the stinging in his nose and eyes as tears threatened to come out.

His sleep wasn’t restful by any means…but Romano was still pissed to high heaven when he was awoken suddenly by a crash on the balcony. He shot up, fear shooting up his spine.

“What the fuck!?” He squeaked, seeing movement behind the curtains that covered the large glass doors. Oh god…oh no. Was someone breaking in? Was it a military attack? Quietly, Romano moved away from the balcony and off the bed, grabbing the gun Spain always had on the bedside for show and for protection. It was a decorative piece but still had the power to kill. But Romano wasn’t a good aim when he wasn’t fully awake…he crouched behind the side of the bed, breath hitching as he heard the familiar squeak of the doors opening. Footsteps creeped slowly across the wooden floors and rugs that covered the room, he could hear a few things be dropped on the bed. Whoever it was seemed out of breath, and tired. He smirked. _Stupid…who breaks into a house when they’re tired? That’s not efficient. I should know!_ He thought. Romano peeked up, seeing the shadow in the room with his back towards him. _Now’s my chance…_

He sprang up and whacked the man on the back of the head hard with the butt of the gun, watching him fall with a victorious laugh.

“Hah! You stupid bastard! You thought you could rob this fucking mansion? With me in it? Think again you smarmy dick cheese!” Romano chided, pointing the gun at the man on the floor, taking it off safety. And then he heard a whimper….and a small…sob?

“What the hell…?”

“L-Lovi why would you hit me?” He heard, and his heart dropped. Oh no…

“I’m not a smarmy dick cheese!” It was Spain…Romano threw the gun on the bed and watched as the man held his head and turned towards him, his eyes big and watery.

“O-Oh my fucking god…” Romano kneeled down slowly, actually feeling bad about it now since he knew who it was.

“That really hurt…I was…I’m sorry…I know you’re mad I missed Christmas again…” Spain looked down, looking hurt and guilty. Romano couldn’t help but tear up himself, if he had known it was Spain he wouldn’t have done that!

“Y-You idiot! Why didn’t you come through the front door like a normal person!?” He asked, getting up and rushing around to light candles and lanterns so he could see. He also threw another log in the fire to keep it up.

“The front door was locked! And the spare key wasn’t where it usually was..so I climbed in through the balcony because I knew I never locked that door.” Spain explained, still holding his head. Romano came back over, clutching his chest some nervously when he was able to see the man in light now. He was battered and bruised…he had come straight from battle it looked like. His wounds weren’t even wrapped up correctly, some were sliding off his arms.

“You idiot…look at you…you should have knocked, I would have heard it.” He knelt down in front of him and took his hands off his head, wincing as he saw a small cut that was beginning to bleed.

“…Get undressed. You need help…sit on the bed.” He ordered, and helped him stand before rushing to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit he was all too familiar with from previous encounters with the injured nation. Coming back he saw the full extent of the injuries and shook his head, getting to work on cleaning the dirtied lacerations on his arms, abdomen and face. He wrapped them snugly and then focused on his head, knees on either side of Spain’s thighs as he parted his hair and dabbed at it with alcohol.

“C-Careful!” Spain squeaked, gripping the sheets beneath him.

“I-I know. I’m sorry…just sit still and I’ll be done soon.”

Once he was all wrapped up, Romano made a point of checking his eyes and any signs of a concussion, seeing no signs of one he sighed in relief and stood up.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that…I was going to shoot you. Good god I…I was going to shoot you.” He confessed, running a hand through his own hair. Spain looked up sadly, slowly standing and hugging Romano tightly.

“I wasn’t supposed to leave until the twenty-sixth…but I missed you so much Lovino. It’s been so terrible out there…Netherlands is ruthless, and the country is losing so much money…I needed to see you to stay sane…” Lovino. That was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. Only one other person called him that, and Feliciano rarely used his human name. Lovino hugged him back, tightly.

“I was so pissed off…I was worried and fucking pissed because I knew you were probably hurt or something…” Lovino mumbled into his shoulder.

“I fucking missed you Antonio…all the servants left to be with their families…” Spain’s grip around him tightened, and a small cry was heard. Lovino lifted his head, his usual stand-offish façade melting away for the time being as he looked at Antonio with concern.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor?” He asked, hugging him closer. Antonio shook his head, tears beginning to fall down his face.

“Y-You’ve never called me that before…” He sobbed softly, a smile tugging at the injured Spaniard’s lips.

“Called you what?”

“Antonio...y-you’ve never called me that before…~” He sniffled, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Lovino realized that he was right. This was the first time he had called Spain by his human name to his face.

“I….don’t know how to respond to that.” He admitted shyly, the teen wanting to bury into his arms and break away at the same time. Lovino had never really been used to physical affection.

“Don’t respond then. Just stay here…” Antonio whispered. Lovino simply nodded, staying where he was in his arms and shyly petting the hair on the back of his head.

“….Mi dispiace…I wouldn’t have hit you if I knew it was you.” He mumbled quietly, face blooming in embarrassment. Antonio shook his head, kissing the other’s forehead.

“It’s alright mi tesero…you were protecting this home and yourself. That’s all I could ever ask of you, I’m sorry I got upset and cried. That wasn’t very mature of boss, was it?” Lovino scoffed and looked up at him.

“Boss isn’t mature. So…it’s okay if you cry.” He said, pulling away and rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s um…Christmas Day technically…do you want to open your gifts?”

“Lovi got me gifts!?” Antonio’s eyes lit up, and the Italian blushed more.

“O-Of course I did! I’m a jerk but I’m not that much of a dick…”

“Sí! I want to see what my precious Lovinito got me!” He grabbed Lovino’s hand and ran downstairs, his body moving as if he wasn’t injured anymore. Lovino blinked and kept up with him as best as he could. Once downstairs Antonio got to work on keeping the fire up and sat down, hands in his lap as he watched Lovino pick up the first gift.

“H-Here…” He said, shyly sitting down across from him. Antonio untied the string and let the brown paper fall open to reveal a box. Lifting up the lid his face went from happiness to shock, a pleasant shock though Lovino added. He watched as Spain lifted the Captain’s hat out of the box, looking it over and tearing up some.

“Lovi? You got this for me?” He asked quietly. Lovino nodded.

“…You looked stupid without a hat in your sailing gear. So I got you a new one.” He mumbled, still feeling a little shy.

“Gracias! This is amazing Lovino! I can’t believe you got me another hat! You’re so thoughtful!” Antonio cried out, putting it on and giving him a smoldering look.

“So….how does boss look~? Do I look like an intimidating pirate~?”

“No…you look like an attractive asshole who is way too excited over a damn hat.” Lovino retorted, crossing his arms.

“Hey, at least I have the attractive part going for me~” Antonio winked and kept it on as he put the empty box aside. Lovino handed him the next one and Antonio cupped it in his hands. He slowly undid it and saw the leather bag, his eyes widening some.

“Lovi…you didn’t spend a lot of money on me did you?” He asked, looking up. Lovino averted eye contact, biting his lip.

“N-No….”

“Lovi how much did…whatever this is, cost? I can feel metal in here…”

“Just open it!”

Antonio did. He pulled apart the strings and reached in to pull out the gold crucifix necklace. He held it up and watched as the gold sparkled in the light the fireplace gave.

“Lovino Vargas…you got me a gold necklace?” He asked, his tone accusing and grateful.

“I-It’s fine. It’s just my savings.” Lovino said.

“Just your savings! Lovino you need those!”

“I can get it all back! Besides…it’s not like I’m going to become independent anytime soon.”

“What does that mean?” Antonio asked, lowering the necklace in worry. Did Lovino want to leave him?

“…I don’t want to leave. My brother is stupid and doesn’t give a shit about me…I’d rather be here.” He admitted, pouting to hide his embarrassment at confessing something as such. Antonio bit his lip, God this kid was cute. He was falling in love~

“Lovino, you want to stay with me? You don’t want to leave like everyone else?”

“T-That’s what I just fucking said!” Lovino snapped. Antonio put the crucifix on, loving the cold metal pressing against his chest. He leaned forward and pulled Lovino close and onto his lap, cuddling him.

“Mi pequeno tomate~ You’re my favorite colony! I knew you were special…Lovi I wouldn’t know what to do without you!” He crooned, covering his face in kisses. And despite Lovino wanting to protest about not being his colony but his equal, he let it go this time and allowed the affections.

“You’re missing something, idiot.” Antonio tilted his head.

“What’s that?” Lovino sighed and grabbed the cross, turning it over so he could see the engraving.

“What’s it say?” Antonio asked.

“Non sarai mai solo. It’s Italian for ‘you’ll never be alone’. You don’t know much Italian…but at least you’ll know this phrase.” He explained in a quiet voice.  Antonio was touched, Lovino really had put a lot of thought into these gifts. Putting the cross back how it was supposed to be he hugged him tightly.

“Now Lovino will always be by my heart…~ I’ll never take it off mi cariño~! Only to bathe. I’ll wear it with me everywhere I go~” He promised, and pulled back to look at him. Lovino noticed a spark in the Spaniard’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. He liked it…it was like the old Spain had returned. Ever since the fall of his Armada the Spaniard hadn’t been the same, he had missed the old spark he had.

“You’re so fucking sentimental.” He chuckled, not hiding his small smile.

“Felíz Navidad, Lovino~” Antonio cooed, nuzzling him.

“Felíz Navidad, Antonio.” Lovino replied. Antonio looked into his eyes, and hugged his middle.

“Do you know what the best Christmas gift I got from you was?” He asked. Lovino shrugged.

“Che?”

“Being able to come home to you…and to see you smile and to have you care for me. I’m so grateful for you~” Lovino blushed deeply.

“Y-You’re insane…” He murmured, not stopping him as he got closer. Antonio’s lips were close to his own. Lovino had never kissed a man before, he had certainly thought about it. His heart began to race.

“Love makes you crazy mí amor…~” Antonio breathed, and before Lovino could ask what he meant he felt lips upon his and Lovino though it was the weirdest yet most satisfying feeling.

That had been their first Christmas as something more than Boss and Henchman. And even now, as Romano sat with his brother in a snowy camp as they fought of Austrians…he sat and remembered that kiss. It was the third Italian War with the bastard, they were fighting for their freedom. Romano had never wanted to leave Spain’s side, he had been ripped away. But as he stared at the stars, Spain’s letter to him in his hand…he imagined those lips upon his, with a soft _Felíz Navidad_ murmured afterwards.

“What’s wrong fratellone?” He heard his brother ask.

“…Nothing.” Romano started. “Just cold tonight, isn’t it? When does the mail next come by the way?” He asked.

“The day after tomorrow, why?”

“No reason. Just have someone I need to talk to.” He got up and went back to his tent. He never told Feliciano who the letters were from, or how close he was to Spain. There was a trust between him and Spain that no other nation had with him, not even his own brother. He wished deeply he could climb onto that balcony in Barcelona and crawl into bed with the Spaniard. They both needed support right now, but were miles apart. He sat down and pulled out ink and a quill, lighting a second lantern so he could see better as he began his letter-

_Dear Antonio;_

_Felíz Navidad you smarmy dick cheese-_

 

(You don’t see the rest of the letter ahhh see what I did there? I haven’t written fanfiction in a LONG FUCKING TIME, so I’m excited to post this! I’m a little behind…but I’ll catch up! So here is DAY ONE of Spamano week~)

 


End file.
